


Three Days

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: Another mission completed—but will it have disastrous consequences for Alex and Maggie's relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @GeekyStories
> 
> Send me prompts, ask me questions, or just chat about random going-ons ...I love it all! So don't be shy :)

It was late when Alex twisted the doorknob to her _—their—_ apartment, tiptoeing into the darkened space as quietly as she could.She had been stuck at the DEO for the last three days fixated over a microscope trying to breaking down an alien vaccine that would save thousands.

Now, with another mission completed, Alex entered their home ready to relax with a nightcap before stumbling into bed to curl up with Maggie.

Maggie—the woman she loved. The woman she wanted to wake up next to for the rest of her days. 

Their relationship started out hesitantly _tentatively_ as they both acted as participant and observer anticipating some wrongful misstep or lapse in judgement to crash their expectant dreams.

Maggie —who was used to the toll of the job, the burn of scotch over tears, and nightmares filled with high school lockers and valentine’s day cards—all eventually wearing her partners down.

And Alex— unfamiliar with the comfort of intimacy, the want _the need_ for a companion, the vulnerability of sharing all of herself—waiting for her 5 minutes of happiness to run out.

Overtime, their dates led to nights over with caresses under the sheets and morning after brunches. Alex emptied a drawer and a new, quality, toothbrush took up residency in the holder on the sink.

Those nights grew to planned sleepovers, including movie nights with Kara, and an ever growing collection of shared sleeping flannels. When the sleepovers turned into long weekends with whispered words of “I can’t sleep without you” and “you chase the nightmares away” it was no surprise they decided to use Maggie’s remaining lease as storage.

Closing the door, Alex made her way into the pitch-black apartment. The lights were off, a surprise considering she was home hours later than expected.

Normally, Maggie would be found wide awake with one leg haphazardly hung over the arm of the couch indulging in new episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine or playing a retro Mario game on the Nintendo system she smuggled into the place.

The coffee table would be piled with case files that she had cast aside for the decidedly more fun entertainment in front of her. And, if this were any other night, Alex would come in and clear up the files—making sure not to spill the few fingers of scotch or new local craft beer Maggie always kept precariously close to her work.

Maggie did love mixing business with pleasure.

Turning on the lamp, the studio apartment was flooded with light highlighting the room in its warm brilliant beams. The living room was peppered with reminders of Maggie’s presence. The bonsai tree on the kitchen island, a well-aged bottle of scotch on the bar, the signed bare naked ladies’ poster hanging on the wall— the smallest decorations showing the most.

Alex arched an eyebrow in surprise taking in the bed which was still made from when she straightened it Wednesday morning; pillows still slightly askew from the halfhearted toss she performed while brushing her teeth.

_Where has Maggie been sleeping?_

The alarm bells in her head went off. A reminder of late night conversations about Emily… about commitment… about mistakes... about trying to grow _to change_.

Hanging her keys on the ring near the door, she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto a dining room chair. Continuing her stride into the kitchen, Alex reached into the fridge moving aside the nearly empty carton of milk and jug of water to pull out the new IPA they bought last week.

Picking up one of the bottles, Alex noticed there were only two left in the 6-pack. It had been full when she left on Wednesday.

She put the remaining bottles back in the fridge sans carton, folding the now empty cardboard and placing it in the recycling drawer underneath the kitchen island.

Taking her chosen bottle to the couch, Alex screwed off the top and took a sip of the unfamiliar beverage. Savoring the hoppy taste, she slowly sunk into the cushions and allowed herself to get lost in the moment.

There was no alien to be fought. No virus to be cured. No trainees to be trained. No paperwork to be filled.

Alex Danvers had essentially _finally_ caught up in the work that had been pushed to the wayside since the world domination scheme of Myriad, the looming threat of Cadmus, and the invasion of Daxamites took precedence.

Placing her bottle onto the coaster on the side table, Alex glanced around the room wondering why, despite this accomplishment, she felt like something was off.

Her training had prepared her for every eventuality, every possible occurrence, and yet the peaceful ambiance of her own living room resulted in goosebumps and raised hairs.

Examining her apartment, she wondering what she was missing. Sure, Maggie wasn’t home—but every now and then she was stuck at the precinct or would go out for drinks with her unit.

It wasn’t like they made set plans.

They had stopped making official plans four months into their relationship.

Now, almost two years since they started dating, and seven months living together, Alex’s gut was telling her that there was something off and whatever it was started with why her bed was still made.

Taking out her phone, Alex scrolled through her messages to see if Maggie had sent a text. Finding their last conversation, her eyes widened in response to the time stamp—Thursday morning.

Maggie had texted her after Alex sent a frenzied update on the progression of her work. The message was simplistically _beautifully_ Maggie, “Good morning love. Sounds like you have your hands full in the lab. I’m just meeting up with Ren to go over the case we got from Gotham. Good luck with the vaccine I know you’ll crack it soon- Love you  & talk later.”

_Has it really been three days since we last spoke?_

Maggie had stopped by the DEO on Wednesday for lunch. It was the last time they saw each other in person—Alex had already let Maggie know she would be holed up at work until she broke down the alien vaccine.

But besides that Thursday morning text, no messages, or phone calls—or hell even smoke signals—passed between the two of them.

Tossing her phone on the couch, Alex looked down into her hands reflecting on the last few months.

 _Haven’t we been happy? Am I overreacting? Should I just text her_? Alex thought to herself while her leg erratically rose and fell with the tide of her deliberations.

Scooping up her phone, Alex scrolled back to the message with Maggie.

Fingers hovering over keys, she finally typed out “Hey Maggie- missed you tonight…”

Staring at the words on the screen, Alex overthought the message. Her thumbs danced across the display deleting and replacing words swifter than she could think them up, leaving the message reading “Hey Sawyer, how are you?”

Groaning, she threw herself across the couch, not sending the message and instead obsessing over the connotations each text would send.

Was it playful? Or did the teasing miss its mark?

Too formal? Or not reserved enough in case of an unknown error on her end?

Loving? Or Overbearing?

Deciding to delete what she had written, Alex typed out a new text reading, “Hey Mags, I just got in—what are you up to tonight?”

Reading the message as friendly and just a bit forward, Alex hit send and threw her phone onto the couch.

Closing her eyes, she wondered if this was over reacting. It wasn’t like they had made plans and there were plenty of times when either of them was busy with work and not reachable for days at a time.

Just thinking about it brought flashes to mind of undercover assignments, off planet adventures, and countless rescue missions that they met head on.

Of course, those times there were advanced plans created, flowers ordered, notes hidden, and the pervasive feeling of warmth, of love, _of cherishment_ that flowed throughout the space.

Her current bloodied lip, marred by teeth that sought comfort through indentation, suggested that this time it was a different story.

_What am I missing?_

Something was out of place.

Staring at the walls as though expecting them to come alive and provide the answers to her questions, Alex smiled at the familiar reminders of her partner. Their growing collection of pictures together, the goose feather duvet Maggie _had_ to have, and the vintage coat rack that held her favorite leather jacket which— Alex just noticed—was missing from its usual perch.

Where was that jacket?

Maggie only wore that jacket for special events. The first time she went to a Danver’s family dinner, the inaugural meeting of her advisory committee as NCPD-DEO liaison, when they celebrated 6 months together and Alex gave Maggie a key to her apartment—other than these few special occasions that jacket had remained on the hook.

_Was there an event I forgot about? Dammit, did I work through something important? Did I miss something? I told Maggie I would always be there for her, have I fucked this up? Where is she? Why is the jacket gone?_

As Alex’s thoughts spiraled, her ideas grew more outlandish. Needing something to tether her to the real world outside of her head, she reached out for the beer placed at the edge of the coaster.

Raising it to her lips, she closed her eyes and took in the slightly unfamiliar yet still alluring aroma the craft beer held.

Having given up anything with a proof higher than the single digits, Alex was resigned to the beer tightly gripped between her pointer finger and thumb. Squeezing the neck of the bother, the rest of her fingers tapped nervously against its sides as though typing in Morse code what she was too afraid to voice out loud.

_Was she with Kate again?_

Only 6 months ago brought the return of Gotham’s favorite female vigilante to National City and back into the life of her partner… her lover… _her girlfriend?_

The word felt inadequate. Like describing a Renoir as nice or the stars as pretty.

With yet another rumination to add to the growing pile churning her queasy stomach, Alex scoffed recalling her shock walking into her apartment to see the famed vigilante lounged on her couch with a broad smile and a teasing glint in her eyes.

It was only her awareness of Maggie’s past that kept her from confronting the woman sprawled on her couch.

With full disclosure, brought on after the Emily incident, Maggie had told Alex all about her past. Her time in Gotham walking the beat; where she took names and made one for herself. The dates, the one night stands, and of course, her— _Kate_.

The woman swooped in like the bat she embodied during her nighttime excursions. Maggie was apologetic for the inconvenience and awkwardness and for so long she was oblivious to the way her body gravitated towards her ex.

It was only after a conversation, that Alex had to initiate, where the extent of their continued friendship was revealed and their comfortable presence with each other fully explained.

“I guess you could call us best friends _”_ Maggie stated as though anything more was improper and anything less was a lie.

“We will always be in each other’s lives, we just were not meant to be together _together,_ you know?” Maggie continued, trying to impress upon Alex that she had nothing to fear from Kate’s role in her life.

Not one for jealousy, Alex accepted their unique friendship and welcomed Kate into her life—even growing to look at the woman as somewhat of a friend herself.

But it has been three days since she last spoke with Maggie and the continued silence played on the fears she had been keeping under lock and key since walking into her apartment to find Kate lying in wait.

Alex glanced at her phone as though through sheer willpower she could elicit a response from Maggie. The continued blackened state of her device said otherwise.

She set her bottle on the side table and shuffled backwards on the cushion so she was flush with the arm of the couch. Pulling her legs closer to her body, she hugged her knees to her chest, taking comfort in the way she was able to close herself off.

A way to shield herself from her anticipations.

Laying the side of her head against her drawn knees, Alex closed her eyes breathing deeply allowing herself to feel scared… to feel hurt… to feel _alone_.

And above all, Alex felt ashamed.

Work would always be there.

But this? _Her life._

What she was building with Maggie…

That deserved better than being tossed to the wayside for three days.

And that was on Alex.

Squeezing her shut eyes, she tried to suppress the image of a lonely Maggie glancing at her phone every few minute waiting for Alex to reach out.

She told Maggie she would be out of touch for a few days. That was _their_ system. And she knew _she knew_ it was going to be brutal on her—which is why she stayed over at the DEO.

But that didn’t forgive her for her lack of communication.

 _It also doesn’t forgive Maggie for not communicating with you either_ , Alex’s thoughts taunted her as the burn of her fears seeped through her pours disguised as perspiration.

Letting her angst overwhelm her, Alex debated calling Kara and asking her if she knew what was going on. Her apprehension, however, came between her and that potential nightmare—not wanting to subject Maggie to Supergirl’s wrath yet again.

The blowout after Kate’s arrival was more than enough for one lifetime.

Running through scenarios in her mind, Alex was caught off guard when her phone rumbled signifying a text.

Throwing herself across the couch, she unlocked the device to read the message.

“Hey Babe, Sorry I’m not home. I grabbed lunch with Kate, so I’m stuck at the precinct now finishing paperwork for the case Ren and I were working on. Would you want to meet me for a late late dinner?”

_So she was with Kate…_

Alex’s thoughts once again ran rampant throughout her body making sure to specifically cause a raucous within the emotions and feelings portion of her body.

But this was Maggie, her partner who nursed her back to health after being kidnapped, who taught her how to cook a new meal every Sunday night, and made time for vacation’s to Midvale so Alex could teach her how to surf.

Maggie who she was planning to spend a lifetime with, not two years. 

Despite her aching body, Alex knew no sleep would come without talking. Taking the phone in her hands, she did not text what she wanted.

_I love you_

_I need you_

_Don’t leave me_

_We can work through this- ride or die…right?_

Fingers on keyboard, she replied, “A late late dinner sounds great. What were you thinking?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story feel free to leave kudos! Also, I love hearing from my readers- what did you like? What didn't you like? Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
